


A exciting new story

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Guy & Grug [2]
Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: A new life provides new relationships, but one thing hasn't changed they are all a family.When guy falls very ill leaving the rest of the pack to worry, a new relationship and bond might just be what Guy needs to pull through.
Relationships: Eep/Dawn, Guy/Grug, Ugga/Hope/Phil
Series: Guy & Grug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A exciting new story

**Author's Note:**

> Now I do know that when you go to see this story you might be confused, but really I feel like this could be a thing that actually would happen.
> 
> I mean for one thing I know that I am not the only 1 who thought of dawn and Eep together as i've seen other people pair them together on this site.
> 
> As for Ugga I feel like she is the more adventurous and level headed type, and I feel like as much as the two care about each other, i've always kind of felt that they didn't really belong together at times she would just seem annoyed at her husband.
> 
> And I think that they were together because they found each other, but I don't know if they would necessarily be together if it wasn't for them kind of not having anybody else
> 
> And I am sure your confused with the last couple. I just feel like they would be good father and son or they would be good as a relationship. I just feel like Grug want to protect somebody Guy has a lot of vulnerabilities and kind of needs someone to look out for him.
> 
> It's kind of like the powerhouse relationship, where you have the tough manly one and the shy carrying level headed 1.
> 
> I don't know I just I've never been a huge fan of guy and Eep it's mostly because I just feel like it was forced because they just met each other 1st 2 people in the fall in love like this just seems really cliche.
> 
> Obviously there be people who don't agree with me but I just thought it would be a cute fic.

It had been a month or so after the Croods and guy moved in with the Bettermans their new family, that relationships seemed to change.

Uggla and Grug slowly grew apart and grew closer to Phil and Hope, leaving the 3 to be in a open relationship.

As much as guy and Eep cared about one another. As time went on they realised that they were better friends, than lovers. At the time they didn't have any other choice but each other, not really coming across anyone but one another. Slowly surprisingly but not surprisingly at the same time she started to fall for Dawn.

Leaving Eep and Guy to break up on good terms.

I think the most shocking relationship change, was when Guy and Grug announced that they were together as well. 

The other 2 new relationships weren't as surprising as they all got along really well. But Guy and Grug were so different and sometimes Guys antics would drive Grug insane.

However it was one day that Guy fell tetribly ill, that the group soon could see just why they fell in love in the first place.

This is that story.


End file.
